A Whole New Kind of Wizard
by Izaya-chi
Summary: Ulquiorra, Grimmjow, Nnoitra (and Szayel) receive an invitation to Hogwarts: school of WitchCraft and Wizardry. Aizen then decides to let them go out of curiosity in what the school's like, being that it's in the "human world" and all. Any warning Tags? Strong verbal usage and potential violence, though settle in this particular setting. Also, eventual homosexual pairings.
1. The Invitation

**Disclaimer: **I do not—in any way, shape, or form—own Bleach or any of the Harry Potter novels, but the random wizards that may pop up from time-to-time are my creations.

**Author's Note (7/22/14; 10:21pm EST)**: I didn't want to fully rewrite this, but some of the wording bothered me along with the errors (of course!), so I edited this thing _quite a bit_. Therefore, I suggest rereading this if you're a returning reader :o) If so, thank you for deciding to pick up on this work of mine and I cannot express enough how sorry I am for not updating it in [a] year(s)!

* * *

><p><strong>A Whole New kind of Wizard<strong>

Capítulo Uno:

_The Invitation_

Sitting in a throne of bones made just for him, Aizen Sōsuke watched the barn owl that formed out of the empty space, dropped 3 letters out of its talons, and flew back out the door. _How odd_, Aizen thought to himself. There were absolutely no animals in Hueco Mundo whatsoever, so how the owl even got there to begin with was beyond him. He didn't so much as glance at the letters before Gin picked them up for him, and then started flipping them over back-and-forth, a slight frown replacing his usual sly smile.

"The letters seem to be addressed not to you, my Lord, but to Nnoitra Gilga, Ulquiorra Schiffer, and Grimmjow Jaegerjaques" Gin said before raising his eyebrows, and then dropping the letters onto Aizen's lap.

Funny. Since when did arrancars get letters? They weren't even supposed to be known to the world to begin with (excluding the Soul Society that Gin and Aizen once belonged to). "How very interesting," Aizen stated with a hint of a smirk on his face, then paused for a second. "Well, what are you waiting for, Gin? Are you or are you not going to call them in?" He glared daggers at Gin. Gin laughed—nervously?—while he walked toward the announcement box to call the Espada in.

Grimmjow blinked twice at the envelope in his hand before looking back up at Aizen, a clear frustration laden across his face. "Open it, Grimmjow. You wouldn't want to make me have to ask again, now would you?" Gulping, Grimmjow shook his head from side-to-side. He then looked to his left at Nnoitra, who was "reading" his respected letter with knitted brows as well as a frustrated frown. Nnoitra had then dangled his letter in front of him as if there were something nasty on it, then turned his head away from the parchment, pinching the bridge of his nose in disgust. He turned his head to the right at Ulquiorra, who was calmly _re_reading his letter, as if to figure out if it was actually there. After this assessment, Grimmjow returned to his own letter and just shrugged, tearing open the letter with more force than he originally intended. The letter read:

**HOGWARTS SCHOOL**

**of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY**

Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore

(order of Merlin, First Class, Head Sorc., Chf. Warlock,

Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards.)

_Dear Mr. Grimmjow Jaegerjaques,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. Term begins on September first, 20XX. We await your owl by no later than July thirty-first, 20XX._

_Yours Sincerely,_

_Minerva McGonagall,_

_Deputy Headmistress_

With a blank expression once he had finished reading the parchment, Grimmjow looked back up at Aizen, who was sporting a rather disturbing smile. Then again, that was the man's usual, and Grimmjow absolutely loathed him for it. "Are you saying we have to go to the...the...the human world?!" The sixth Espada shouted at his "Master," enraged.

Aizen didn't even move a muscle after the sudden outburst; he merely deadpanned: "Grimmjow, if you look _closely_ at your letter, you'll see something interesting. Emphasis on 'closely.'" Grimmjow looked back at his letter…then right back at Aizen after the words nearly gave him a headache examining them for so long. "I don't want to go to the hum—"

"It's a school for Wizards and Witches, Grimmjow—get over it." Grimmjow recognized that monotonous tone to be none other than Ulquiorra; the despicable Espada was practically infamous for his impassive demeanor itself, after all. "Why you damned Cuarta, you!"

"That would be enough now, Grimmjow. I don't need my precious Sexta Espada loosing another arm, now do I?" It wasn't even a question coming from Aizen—just a flat, cold order laced with an unclassified, creepy attitude.

"Aaaaaaauuuuuggggh, forget it!" Grimmjow shouted as he threw his letter to the ground, which wasn't very effective being how light paper was; the letter's unwarranted graceful decent mocked Grimmjow like no other.

"And Grimmjow, don't forget to get up early tomorrow, for you have to go buy your equipment with Nnoitra and Ulquiorra first thing." And with that, Grimmjow slammed the door shut behind him after reaching it right after Aizen finished his sentence.

The night was surely to be restless for him now.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's EN (10:53pm EST)**:Yeah, this was rather short. On the bright side, it made this a lot easier to edit on my part (;oO)! WOO FOR LATE NIGHT WRITING, YEAH!


	2. Morning Meeting

**A Whole New kind of Wizard**

Capítulo Dos:

_Morning Meeting_

**6**

The following morning, Grimmjow awoke with a start and nearly shattered his alarm clock to bits after he flung it across his room in his shocked state. The sixth Espada lifted up, pulled down his covers, turned to the left, and only then pushed himself off the bed to the stand, facing the back wall of his room. He turned yet again and staggered toward his bathroom in a torpid fashion. He had to clean himself up for the day, of course, for it was going to be a _long_ one.

Hot shower water. Oh, did it feel nice streaming down his well-toned body. Grabbing the shampoo, Grimmjow lathered his hair then washed it back out again. He repeated this once more before kneeding the conditioner through the light blue strands. Right afterward, he snatched his sponge off the wall hanger, and then turned to the body wash. After scrubbing and washing away the suds off his body, Grimmjow rinsed out the conditioner thoroughly before he stopped the running water. Reaching out of the shower, Grimmjow removed his towel from its respected place, then ruffled his wet mop of hair with it.

Once he was completely dry, Grimmjow wrapped the towel around his waist and stepped out of the shower, now facing the fogged-up mirror. Sneering, he ignored it in favor of walking out of the bathroom, his new goal to find clean clothes through his mess of a dresser. The sixth Espada didn't care too much for order, unlike most the Espadas did—it just wasn't necessary to him; all that mattered were following Aizen's orders and killing enemies. Well, that _was_ all that mattered until yesterday's "event."

In fact, said memory of the previous day flowed back into his mind upon looking down at what he had stepped on:

The letter.

Grimmjow inhaled a slow, shaky breath as he glared down at the offending parchment. How did it get in his room? He had tossed the thing on the ground in Aizen's throne room way before he left! Or maybe he only thought he had? Ah, well, he just decided to leave it be now, because whether the thing was in his room or not did not rank anywhere above what he had to do for the rest of the year. Attend a school for witches and wizards? Ridiculous! He was far from whatever a "wizard" even was—he was an arrancar! A mighty proud one at that! Growling, Grimmjow muttered to himself while pulling on his jacket and pants, then stormed out of the room, nearly knocking into Ulquiorra in the process (if Ulquiorra hadn't of swiftly dodged it two milliseconds before, of course).

"Watch it, Grimmjow. Even though I doubt you could have caused any damage, I still don't want you touching me" Ulquiorra responded in his cool, monotonous tone.

"You wanna start somethin', Cuarta?" Grimmjow snarled at Ulquiorra, the Spanish number rolling off his tongue.

"Not now, Grimmjow: we have business to attend and I don't want your blood all over my clean attire" the other replied as he walked on ahead of him.

"Just you wait, _Cuarta_, just you wait!" Grimmjow cried out after Ulquiorra, then made use of his sonído to make a swift return to the other's side. Ulquiorra turned and pulled one hand out of his pocket in order to push open the door (that led to Aizen's throne room). Grimmjow followed behind him, "tching" all the way in until Aizen held up his hand. That always meant business, that hand of his. So he stopped tching and waited, somehow patient (unusual for him).

As expected, however, Aizen did not start until Nnoitra appeared next to Grimmjow. "_What took you so long_?" Grimmjow whispered to Nnoitra.

"_Szayel kept wanting more and more—don't ask_" was Nnoitra's immediate response. Grimmjow was just about to "ask" when Aizen shouted out. "Silence—we have much to discuss and before you ask, I _can_ hear you whispering over there, Grimmjow and Nnoitra." Aizen paused for a moment afterward, as if to think over how to start his usual lengthy speech. "I have taken the liberty to contact this 'Hogwarts,' and have discovered everything you three will need to know about how to buy your supplies as well as locate the train."

"Why in the world would we have to find the train? It should be written on the ticket!" Grimmjow interrupted him. However, Aizen just smiled as if he expected such a response (which he was).

"If you had let me finish instead of rudely interrupting, Grimmjow, I would have explained all of that to you" he retorted with a serious expression. "Now listen closely to what I am about to say. Today you all will be traveling to a shopping district properly known as Diagon Alley, which has all the stores where you will find all the equipment on your list at. Unfortunately for you all, the easiest and fastest way for you all to get there from here is to use this odd stuff called 'floo powder.' How do you use this stuff now? Simple: you toss it into any raring fire in a fireplace or hearth, and then step into the fire while stating clearly where you wish to go. I'm sure you're all wondering how you are going to buy your supplies, now…well at least, Ulquiorra probably is." Said participant wasn't even fazed by the mentioning of his name.

"I have a stash of 'muggle' money—Oh! Using that new term is so much fun!—I collected ages ago when I was a shinigami (and still am, just more powerful). You all will take this money and simply 'exchange' it into Galleons, Sickles, and Knuts for however much it's worth. Don't go spending it as you all please, though! Even though it may seem like a lot to you, spend it carefully. It's all you have to use for your equipment. And I wouldn't suggest stealing from random bystanders now, because they are wizards and can be quite powerful. Therefore, don't attempt it—period." Aizen tried to smile innocently, but it just came out horribly wrong in the end. "Here's the money and floo powder you'll need for the journey and—oh, I almost forgot! You will need to wear these gigai's of that of an eleven year old wizard since you guys clearly do not look eleven at all, being so tall and muscular. Do not fret—you'll still have the same looks! Just smaller, flat (meaning no muscles), and without your hollow bone remnant. Well come along and grab your things, don't just stand there!" Aizen "exclaimed" after finally finishing his long speech.

The first to walk up was Ulquiorra, of course, being the only "brains" of the brawny group. The fourth Espada picked up the knap-sac on the table and was quick to shovel the money into it, set it back down, picked up his gigai as well as the "floo-powder" jar, then walked away in the opposite direction toward a large fireplace (that Grimmjow swore was never there before). Guess Ulquiorra decided for himself who was to be "the leader." Grimmjow shrugged at the scene, not really caring anymore since he was going to a foreign place—he had nothing much to lose anymore. Grimmjow picked up his own gigai and followed Nnoitra, who was already heading after Ulquiorra. Once in their gigais, Ulquiorra took the lid off the jar and pinched some of the powder, then flicked it into the fire. Upon coming into the contact with the blaze, the fire roared and turned a greenish color. Cool; it wasn't the normal orange-yellow anymore. Ulquiorra then walked into the fire and stated (in his monotonous voice): "To Diagon Alley." And with that, he disappeared from the green fire.

_Wait, did he just take the floo powder with him? _Grimmjow thought in his anger. That was, until he spotted Nnoitra bending over the familiar jar to also pinch at the powder. Oh—Grimmjow didn't see him set it down there. "Since you look so dumbstruck, Sexta, I'll go next and show you how it's done," Nnoitra gave a cocky smirk. However, it faded away when he stuttered out the destination. "D-Diagon Al-" Nnoitra coughed. "-ley."

Grimmjow laughed at him as he vanished. _What a loser_. _"Show me how it's done," my ass!_ Bending over now, Grimmjow pinched at the powder just like the other two had moments before, thrust the stuff into the fire, and stepped into the fireplace. Unfortunately, he coughed himself when he spoke out because he ended up breathing the after dust in, causing for him to stutter just like Nnoitra had. Great, now he was _also_ a sore loser.

However, the following event had Grimmjow feeling more nauseous than he had ever felt before…

* * *

><p><strong>Author's End Note (722/14; 11:54pm EST)**:Ew. This took way longer to edit than I originally anticipated. It's going to be fuuuun going through the notebook that the third chapter is located in 38/


	3. Diagon Alley Part One: Borgin and Burkes

**Disclaimer**: I do not own _Bleach_, and neither do I own the _Harry Potter _series and its content that will be displayed in this chapter at some point. If I did, I wouldn't be writing this (that much should be obvious xD).

**NOTE** : _Okay so that update I promised you? Yeah, it never actually happened. However, I have good reason why not! To be honest, I think I have adrenaline fatigue, and that is __not__ a good thing to have D'x _

_The other side of the story? I did find what I had written years ago but alas, the beginning part of it must have been torn out at some point, causing for me to have to figure out how to lead in to what I did have going and even then, that was no swift stream! It was error-ridden and overall a mini catastrophe._

_Basically, this is going to take much longer to complete than I originally anticipated, and I am sorry for that. On the bright side, I've decided to just make this chapter shorter (which actually isn't all that short, to be honest) by posting what I do have, and breaking it into parts. The next chapter shall be much longer—I can promise you that much!_

***Key*:** _Italicized sentences/phrases_—means that the line/phrase was quoted straight from _Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets_. I do not mean to "steal her work," by the way: I merely want to give you all an idea of where this would be taking place in the novel. Please understand. Thank you (uwu)!

**Bolded Words**—originally italicized words in the middle of the quoted lines in the novel.

_**Harry Potter**_** Characters in this Chapter Include**: Harry Potter, Malfoy's Father, Draco Malfoy, the aged "fingernail" witch, Hagrid, and Hermione Granger.

* * *

><p><strong>A Whole New kind of Wizard<strong>

Capítulo Tres:

_Diagon Alley Part One:_

_Borgin and Burkes_

**6**

Falling. Grimmjow had been spiraling downward, passing by all kinds of blazing green furnaces. Unfortunately, he had been going _so fast_ that he felt he was going to vomit like a sick human. Closing his eyes now, Grimmjow hugged onto himself and slurred out every obscene word he knew, wanting nothing more than to land—even if it ended with him possibly face-planting. At least the hellish descent would cease.

Fortunately, the Sexta managed to have a soft landing—on top of Nnoitra. Although the Quinta had not been too pleased about it, Grimmjow found himself rolling in laughter the second of realization. "Did my fall sharpen your spoon at all, Quinta? Always thought it'd look a hell of a lot wickeder as a _spork_!" Grimmjow sat up on Nnoitra's back and pushed the Espada's head down into the coal, hoping the Quinta would swallow some (or at least crunch on it). Of course, this caused for Nnoitra's retort to be muffled to the point of incomprehension, allowing Grimmjow the opportunity to get in another insult without having to bother responding to Nnoitra's. O, and he got to slap his head around a bit while he sat on top. Eventually Grimmjow did rise, though, much to his dismay. Nnoitra stood up and didn't even bother to wipe the soot from his white uniform, face somehow still recognizable even though it was covered in black. Before the Quinta could rage on the Sexta, however, Grimmjow was quick to distract Nnoitra by making a comment about his lack of "packs."

"Fuckin' Aizen! There better be a good excuse for this kid-formed gigai, 'cause I'm not diggin' this flat-ass stomach! Why the hell were these things made with the shitty white uniforms, too? That pink-haired retard obviously doesn't know how kid humans dress!" the Sexta had slapped at his flat abdomen then, grunting in disdain.

"For once, I agree with you. I no longer have any muscle to show for my on my upper chest" Nnoitra responded as he looked down at the awkward opening in his garb, then frowned. "How am I supposed to get chick this way?"

"I hear ya, I hear ya…" Grimmjow waved his hand up and down as he trailed off, choosing to focus on making sure the hearth was safe to exit by peering through the slots. Upon doing so, he met the cold eyes of a lanky, rather eerie man and covered his mouth his hand in an instant; horrified. Fortunately for them, the man must have deemed the hearth pest-free for he sauntered off elsewhere soon afterward.

"Spoon-head," Grimmjow inclined his head to look behind him with furrowed brows. "Looks like—"

"I _saw_" Nnoitra cut Grimmjow off and shook his head. "And it was probably your loud-ass mouth that attracted him here in the first place, so kindly cut your fuckin' cat purr—" Before Nnoitra could finish his sentence, a kid in a funny black overcoat landed right on top of him; just like Grimmjow had moments before.

Unable to contain his laughter, Grimmjow slapped at his thigh and busted out in his new, premature tenor tone. "Ya got smooshed _again_! This day might not turn out to be so bad, after all!"

"Shut the fuck up, ass! An' keep quiet 'less that creeper guy spots us!" Nnoitra mumbled as he struggled for freedom beneath the heavier child.

"Who are ya now? Did ya have to travel by that Aizen-awful 'floo powder,' too?" Grimmjow watched the kid get up and look at him with a shocked expression. "What? Is there something on my face?"

"You mean you honestly don't know who I am?" the kid blanched.

"Of course I don't—I just fuckin' met ya, duh!" the boy looked taken aback, but was not in the least bit offended by Grimmjow's rude retort.

"Wow! For the first time, I get to introduce myself to someone" the boy smiled and held out his hand for Grimmjow to shake. "Hello, my name is Harry Potter, and it's a pleasure to meet you! I'm also sorry for landing on your friend here" he rolled his right shoulder backward to point out Nnoitra's grunting form.

"Grimmjow Jaegerjaques." Grimmjow shook Harry's hand, but only because the boy had landed atop his enemy. "An' don't worry about spoon-head there; the scene was pretty fuckin' hilarious to watch from my different perspective this time."

"Hardy har _har_! Just wait 'til a kid lands on _you_, bitch! Bet ya won't be laughin' then!" Nnoitra stood up, once again, then wiped his right hand on his pant leg before reaching out to shake Harry's hand as well. "Nnoitra Gilga. Interesting coat you got there, by the way. Is that the school's uniform?"

"I'm guessing you two are first years, then?" Harry responded while dusting off said uniform. "Well this is the special Gryffindor coat for if you're assigned to the House of Gryffindor. There are four different Houses in all that the sorting hat will decide for you once you wear it. You'll have to wait until you get to the school, of course, but for now I can at least tell you a little about each of the four Houses, Gryffindor, _Slytherin_, Hufflepuff, and Ravenclaw." Harry took a moment to readjust his glasses before continuing his explanation, but Grimmjow beat him to it during Harry's small hesitation.

"I'm guessing you're a higher up? Just how many years are there?" Grimmjow shoved his hands into his pockets.

"I'm only a second year" Harry blinked, and then looked around them, analyzing the interior. "This is definitely not Diagon Alley. Let's get out of here first before I go on explaining everything."

"You read my mind" Nnoitra scoffed and creaked open the door of the hearth, then looked behind him at Grimmjow. "Let's try not to make any noise what-so-ever and find that stoic-ass already, Grimmjow."

"I'm not stupid, spoon-head." Together now, they moved out of the hearth in as swift and silent a fashion as they could muster. Keeping up the same pace, they crept on through the shop and were just about to reach the glass door, when two customers entered, causing them to freeze in-place.

Harry gasped behind Grimmjow and Nnoitra. "Oh no!" he whisper-shouted to them. "That's Draco Malfoy and his dad! Quickly, hide in here!" They slid on into a large black closet beside them and shut the doors, leaving only a crack for Harry to peak through in order to deduce when it was safe to ditch.

"Is he that little blond kid?" Grimmjow started. "Kind of reminds me of that bastard Gin; eh, Nnoitra? 'Cept snobby lookin' and serious."

Harry turned around and held a finger up to his mouth to conduct "silence." "We don't want him catching us now. Even if he is just a kid—we are, too." Harry then returned to peering out of the crack again. "By the way," Harry decided to ask for future reference. "Who is this 'stoic' person you were talking about before?"

"Our third party member who I guess actually made it to this 'Diagon Alley!'" Grimmjow scoffed, irritated beyond belief.

"_Touch nothing, Draco"_ the Father spoke after _ringing a bell_.

"_But I thought you were going to buy me a present,"_ the blond whined.

_Kind of reminds me of Ilfort but with shorter hair_, Grimmjow thought to himself as they watched the scene unfold.

"_I said I would buy you a racing broom."_ The sound of _fingernails drumming on hard wood_ was heard.

"_What's the good of that if I'm not on the House Team? Harry Potter got a Nimbus Two Thousand last year. Special permission from Dumbledore so he could play for Gryffindor. He's not even that good, it's just because he's __**famous**__…famous for having a stupid __**scar**__ on his forehead…everyone thinks he's so __**smart**__, wonderful __**Potter**__ with his __**scar**__ and his __**broomstick**__—"_

"_You have told me this at least a dozen times already. And I would like to remind you that it is not—prudent—to appear less than fond of Harry Potter, not when most of our kind regard him as the hero who made the Dark Lord disappear—ah, Mr. Borgin."_

Grimmjow and Nnoitra had exchanged quick glances while taking in the bit of information they gathered from the "family" scene. "Is that why you thought I'd recognize ya?" Grimmjow spoke out first, though it was in a hushed tone to avoid unwarranted attention from the blond boy.

"Well, yeah, but I'm glad you didn't. You see I don't really want to be famous, and it makes me happy to know that there are others out there that don't recognize me. Are you guys humans, perchance?" Harry whispered back with an inkling of a smile on his face, though he did not turn away from his watch-dog duty.

"That's a first. And actually, we're—" Nnoitra covered Grimmjow's mouth before he could royally screw everything up for them, giving Grimmjow a hard look.

"Just ordinary humans that for some reason got invited to go to this 'Hogwarts.' I guess we have some special wizard ability that we never knew of or something" Nnoitra finished for Grimmjow.

"That's awesome!" Harry looked back at them this time with a broad smile laden on his face. However, he grew serious again when he thought of the potential danger that the two would face for being "muggles," and then looked on through the crack again. "Though I wouldn't go around telling other students that. You can't be too careful now for who's a pure-blood wizard or not, and let me warn that they do not take too kindly to 'muggles,' which is the term that they refer to you guys as." The whole thing reminded Harry of how awful Hermione was often treated, and he grit his teeth in anger.

"…_The name Malfoy still commands a certain respect, yet the Ministry grows ever more meddlesome. There are rumors about a new Muggle Protection Act—no doubt that flea-bitten, Muggle-loving fool Arthur Weasley is behind it_—"

Harry turned around again, his face set in stone in all seriousness. "See, what did I tell you? And the Weasley's are like family to me, how dare he…!" Harry felt his face heat up in a silent rage, but managed to quench it with a shake of his head. "I actually came here with my friend Ron Weasley and his twin brothers, Fred and George. I just got separated because I screwed up with the floo powder. Assuming you guys did, too?"

"Yeah…" Nnoitra shot a look at Grimmjow, who just twisted up his mouth in a feral smirk for a response.

"_It's not my fault; the teachers all have favorites, that Hermione Granger—"_

The blond boy was cut off by his Father then. _"I would have thought you'd be ashamed that a girl of no wizard family beat you in every exam."_

"Ha! Take that, Malfoy! Score one for Hermione!" Harry whisper-shouted, smiling once more.

"Who's Hermione, anyway?" Now it was Grimmjow's turn to ask out of curiosity (like the cat he was).

"She's one of my best friends, who I also plan to meet back up with around here somewhere. Well not _here_ but in Diagon Alley." Just then, Harry ceased his response before he could finish it and backed up into Grimmjow and Nnoitra. Draco was drawing ever nearer to the closet now, and was reaching his hand out to turn out the knob, too.

"_Done,"_ his Father called out. _"Come, Draco."_

Harry breathed a sigh of relief when the pair finally left and Mr. Borgin retreated to the back room. "We have to move before the owner comes out again!" Harry opened the closet door and made a silent dash for the glass one, Grimmjow and Nnoitra following close behind. They did manage to make a safe exit, but with the horrifying realization from Harry that they were _not_ in Diagon Alley, but rather in some place called Knockturn Alley. "Oh man, I'm afraid I have no idea where we are."

"That's just lovely" Grimmjow snorted and tried to come up with a solution, scratching at his small chin in disgust (and seriously wishing for his older form again).

"_Not lost are you, _[dearies]_?"_ An older-looking witch approached them from behind, carrying _a tray of what looked_ to be _whole human fingernails. She leered at _them_, _revealing_ mossy-green teeth._

"Look, spoon-head, it's you in the near future!" Grimmjow whisper-shouted to Nnoitra.

"The fuck, man!" Nnoitra shoved him back and growled. Grimmjow just laughed at his weak response, ignoring the confused witch.

"[We're]_ fine, thanks,_" Harry said in a kind voice, but it was rather difficult to conceal just how peeved he actually was. He wanted to escape the place and creepy woman as quickly as wizardly possible.

"_HARRY! What d'yeh think yer doin' down there?"_

They all jumped at the sudden booming voice, including the witch. _A load of fingernails cascaded down over her feet and she cursed as the massive form _[neared] _them._

"_Hagrid!" Harry _yelled out_ in relief. "_[We]_ were lost—Floo powder—"_

_Hagrid seized Harry by the scruff of the neck and pulled him away from the witch, knocking the tray right out of her hands. Her shrieks_ were still heard even as they neared Gringotts Bank, Grimmjow and Nnoitra having to run to catch up to them.

"_Yer a mess!"_ The heavy-setted, beady-black eyes and reddish-brown bearded man dusted the soot off of Harry's attire, though he was too rough and kept knocking Harry backwards. _"Skulkin' around Knockturn Alley, I dunno—dodgy place, Harry—don' want no one ter see yeh down there—"_

"_I realized __**that**__,"_ Harry cut him off and had to dodge Hagrid's next attempt to brush him off some more. He could take care of himself. _"I told you, _[we were] _lost—what were you doing down there, anyways?"_

"_**I**__ was looking for a Flesh-Eatin' Slug Repellent. They're ruinin' the school cabbages. Yer not on yer own?"_ Hagrid looked over Harry and cocked a bushy brow at Grimmjow and Nnoitra.

"_I'm staying with the Weasley's but we got separated,"_ Harry explained. _"I've got to go find them…_oh, and this is Grimmjow Jaegerjaques and Nnoitra Gilga. They're two first years that I ended up in the same hearth with, and we stormed out of there together."

"It's nice to know that we've finally been noticed" Grimmjow growled in annoyance. "So this is Diagon Alley? Looks better than that last place, that's for sure." The Sexta looked around him and stared at the white marble building known as Gringotts Bank. The white appearance had him sneering as it reminded him of the dreary halls of Las Noches.

"Come on now, Grimmjow" Nnoitra called out to him, breaking his thought process. "We gotta find Ulquiorra and these guys said they're lookin' for someone else" he walked over to Grimmjow and tugged at his jacket's sleeve. He was still the same freakish height to Grimmjow, even though they had been made into eleven-year-old humans.

"Back off, spoon-head" Grimmjow yanked his arm away from him with a sneer fixed on his face. "There's really no harm in lookin' around with them since they're lookin' for someone, too. I mean think about it—we don't know anything here and Ulquiorra's got all of the fucking supplies, too." Grimmjow then looked up at the large, bearded man. "Ya don't mind, do ya?"

"The mo friends the merrier, I always say" Hagrid laughed whole-heartedly. His beady eyes glistened as he motioned for them to follow as he patted Harry on the back as well. They then walked down the street and toward the white marble building when Harry realized that he forgot to introduce Hagrid to Grimmjow and Nnoitra.

"I almost forgot! This is Hargid; he's the Gamekeeper for Hogwarts."

"So he's one of the Professors?" Grimmjow walked up beside Harry and looked over at him.

"Not exactly," Harry shook his head. "He's more so Professor Dumbledore's best friend, so he lets him live near campus in a cozy hut and keep watch over the Forbidden Forest."

"'Forbidden Forest?' That sounds awesome! So checking place out" Nnoitra exclaimed and fist-pumped the air.

"B-but you're not allowed in there without permission and Hagrid has to escort you" Harry managed to quickly proclaim in his haste.

"Of course there'd be a catch; isn't there always?" Grimmjow mumbled in disappointment.

"_Harry! Harry! Over here!"_

_Harry looked up and saw Hermione standing at the top of the white flight of steps to Gringotts. She ran down to meet them, her bushy brown hair flying behind her._

"Who is this now?" Grimmjow sighed at the thought of meeting yet another one of his crazy friends.

"Hermione Granger, Grimmjow Jaegerjaques and Nnoitra Gilga" Harry introduced them.

"Ah, I was wondering who these guys were beside you. I mean, such strange attire and it's very hard not to pass up that obnoxious hair color. Sky blue, I presume? Did you die it that way?" Hermione looked around Harry to address them, a curious spark in her eyes.

"My hair is natural, mind you" Grimmjow growled, sick of explaining it to people. Harry and Hagrid didn't question him about it, so why did this girl now? Something was definitely different about her.

"The outfits are seriously weird, though. Are you guys Asian?"

Harry smacked at his forehead with the back of his palm. Hermione was already diving back into her nosy ways (which was exactly what most people despised her for). Though he wouldn't admit it, Harry loved that side of her; it made her even more unique. "Hermione, _please_."

"Oh shush up, Harry, I'm just curious. Anyways, are you coming inside Gringotts or not?"

"After we find the Weasley's and their friend" Harry gestured to Grimmjow and Nnoitra once more.

"_Yeh won't have long ter wait," Hagrid grinned at them._

* * *

><p><strong>End Note<strong>: I'm actually kind of excited to write the Forbidden Forest scene, though that won't be for quite some time now 38/ Ah, _whale_. Oh and, I think I'm going to put this story on a little Hiatus? I want to reread the second book and get a better gist of everything before I delve any further, okay? Hope you all don't mind waiting (who am I kidding, you stuck with me for this long, did you not?)! Think I'm going to make a status thing for each of my fics on my profile, so feel free to refer to that if you find you're waiting way too long (or just message me; I always check my pms), and estimated date should be up by then.

**Coming up…**Capítulo Cuatro: _Diagon Alley Part Two: Gringotts and Supplies_ and Capítulo Cinco: _The Sorting Hat_ (which is going to be the longest chapter of them all I swear D'x).


	4. Diagon Alley Part Two: Gringotts Bank

**Disclaimer**: I do not own _Bleach_, and neither do I own the _Harry Potter _series and its content that will be displayed in this chapter at some point. If I did, I wouldn't be writing this (that much should be obvious xD).

**NOTE: **_Okay so this update I promised you a __while__ ago? Yeah, that obviously never happened. But you all know how rough school is, __especially__ college (my majors are rough, let me tell you)._

**Important (****Please Read****)**: A reader informed me that the italicized lines and bolded words made the story harder to follow, so I've decided to take up on her advice and simply say right here and now that _**lines have been taken from the novel**_, but they are not specifically indicated. I just want you to know that some lines are in here from the original novel to help with plot progression, but it is not my intension to steal her work at all. So be wary of that—thanks for understanding! :D

_**Harry Potter**_** Characters in this Chapter Include**: Harry Potter, Hagrid, Ron, Mrs. Weasley, Ginny, the Twins, Mr. Weasley, Percy, Hermione's parents, and Hermione Granger.

* * *

><p><strong>A Whole New kind of Wizard<strong>

Capítulo Quatro:

_Diagon Alley Part Two:_

_Gringotts Bank_

**Third Person Omniscient POV**

Harry, Hermione, Grimmjow, and Nnoitra all turned their heads to look: Ron, Fred, George, Percy, Mr. Weasley, Ulquiorra, and Szayelapporos were sprinting up the street toward them. Well, at least the Weasley's had: Ulquiorra did _not_ "sprint," and fixed Grimmjow and Nnoitra with a certain empty stare. Code for how annoyed he really was with them behind the impassive mask.

"Harry," Arthur Weasley panted. "We had _hoped_ you'd only gone one grate too far…Molly's frantic—she's coming now—"

"Where'd you come out? And cool, another color-head! Is yours natural, too?" Ron jumped at Grimmjow and grinned.

"Knockturn Alley" Hagrid replied as Grimmjow tried to unlatch Ron from his pulling at his hair. Wasn't he supposed to be the "curious cat?"

"_Excellent_!" Fred and George chimed in together.

"We've never been allowed in," Ron looked at Harry enviously as Ulquiorra and Szayelapporos approached Grimmjow.

"Why the hell is pink-freak here?!" Grimmjow threw up his arms and backed away from Ron with a sneer, irritated.

"According to the Octava, Ichimaru had slipped over his letter, so he had to find us on his own" Ulquiorra explained to him, though he was less than fond of doing so after the stunt that the two idiots pulled on him. They could have ruined the whole mission, angering Aizen to no end. Unlike the Sexta, Ulquiorra could not afford to have their Lord look down on him in that way. He was Aizen's favorite, after all.

"Well, it sure is a coincidence that you guys would be hangin' around the same bunch of people Harry was looking for" Nnoitra laughed half-heartedly. He then looked to Szayelapporos. "So you'll be joining us now on this crazy-ass mission?" Szayelapporos nodded at him and readjusted his glasses. "_Excellent_" Nnoitra spoke out again with a lecherous smile, mirroring the twins and creeping the scientist out.

Mrs. Weasley now bounded into sight, purse swinging wildly and Ginny clinging tightly to her side. "Oh, Harry—oh, my dear—you could have been anywhere—" She took out a large clothes brush from her bag and brushed off the remainder of soot on Harry's outfit that Hagrid had missed.

"Well, gotta be off" said Hagrid, who was having his hand wrung by Mrs. Weasley. "See yer at Hogwarts!" he called out as he walked away through the crowd of people.

Hermione blinked and turned to Ulquiorra and Szayelapporos, noticing their attire the second she laid eyes on them. "So who are you two and—oooh, you're wearing the same weird clothes!"

Harry facepalmed yet again but he, too, was curious about who they were. "Are you two Grimmjow and Nnoitra's friends they were looking for?"

Ulquiorra turned to Harry then upon hearing his question; he ignored the bushy-haired child. "'Friends?' No, we are simply on a mission to attend this school from Aizen-sama together. For some odd reason we each received a letter, so he thought it would be interesting for us to follow through. I am Ulquiorra Schiffer, and this is Szayelapporos Grantz" Ulquiorra gestured toward Szayelapporos after mentioning him.

"O-okay then" Harry blinked at a rapid pace and turned to Hermione as if that would alleviate his confusion, but Hermione's eyes only shown with that light she gets whenever she is about to prod at someone's personal business.

"Who's this 'Aizen-sama?' And if I am correct, you addressed him with a Japanese honorific that means somebody is above someone, like a Mother or Father of something?" Hermione looked past Harry at Ulquiorra, elated.

"Aizen-sama is our—" Ulquiorra had started to say, but was cut off by Grimmjow's impatient interruption.

"Could we just get this stupid shopping trip done and over with already?!" Grimmjow growled, his "bullshit" tolerance level almost over its limit.

On that note, Harry decided to change the subject on their way inside Gringotts. "Guess who we saw in Borgin and Burkes? Malfoy and his Father."

"Did Lucious Malfoy buy anything?" said Mr. Weasley behind them.

"No, he was selling—"

"So he's worried. Oh, I'd love to get Lucious Malfoy for something…"

"_Here's the thing_," Nnoitra leaned down and whispered to Ulquiorra. "_Here we're humans, not arrancars, okay_?"

"_But I already told them that we are pure-blood wizards_" Ulquiorra gave Nnoitra a stern look.

"_That's just great_…" Nnoitra responded and then turned away, deciding that he's rather walk beside Szayelapporos. Hopefully the Harry Potter kid wouldn't talk about their "blood" to the red-headed kid, otherwise they were screwed; they already looked suspicious enough what with their white uniformed attire and colored hair—discovery of a lie regarding their blood would ruin everything!

When the group had entered the bank, Mr. Weasley had caught eye of Hermione's nervous parents and exclaimed how he wanted to get a drink with them and talk. More like he just wanted to bombard them with questions. It took Mrs. Weasley some effort to steer him away, but eventually the Weasley's and Harry followed the Goblin to the vaults' cart ride. That left each of the four Espada and the Granger's standing in the bank's lobby, their goal to swap "muggle money."

"It has come to my attention," Ulquiorra spoke out just enough for the other three to hear. "That we have _yen_ and not _pounds_, as that is what those muggles are holding. I do hope that will not come to be a problem, otherwise we have already failed this mission." Ulquiorra walked on up to the counter, expecting the others to follow suit. ("When did you adapt to calling humans 'muggles?'" Grimmjow had asked but to no avail.) "Oh and before I forget," the Cuarta stopped and glanced back at Nnoitra and Grimmjow in particular as the three sauntered up to him, large emerald eyes cold and skeptical.

"Pull another stunt like that and potentially jeopardize our mission again, and I will personally end Aizen-sama's misery by eradicating you both (with just one finger, too). You two together are the bane of his existence; a trash can that should have been emptied from the beginning. It was your strength alone that brought you to your ranks, and obviously not your intelligence (which is slim). Now I bid you to actually use what little brains you two _do_ have and head my warning, or you _will_ be sorry."

"Oh quit your yappin' and fuckin' exchange the money 'fore I blow a fuze on you, _Cuarta_" Grimmjow stood beside Ulquiorra then and glowered down at him, for he was still taller than the fourth Espada even in their child form. Said smaller Espada was about to make another smart remark, when a goblin cleared his throat behind the counter and fixed them with an impatient stare.

"I see someone's going to be placed in Slytherin."

"Excuse me?" Ulquiorra bored on into the goblin's small, beady eyes.

The goblin readjusted his pince-nez and leaned closer over the counter. "How much." It wasn't even a question coming from him.

Well, two could play at that game. Digging into the knap-sac, Ulquiorra produced the large rubber-bound stack of yen, and then slammed it down onto the marble counter.

"Count and decide. And don't even try to cheap-skate me, either—I'm not a dumb eleven-year-old like you seem to think I am."

The goblin cleared his throat again.

As they descended the marble staircase outside of Gringotts Bank, Szayelapporos praised Ulquiorra on his minor verbal battle with the goblin while Nnoitra approached Grimmjow. The Quinta informed the Sexta of Ulquiorra's error with the Weasley's then, and Grimmjow scowled in annoyance.

"And he was calling _us_ the brainless brawns—way to go, stoic-ass!" Grimmjow glared daggers at the Cuarta, and then shook his head at Szayelapporos, who was frowning at him. "What, pink-freak?"

"For your information, Grimmjow…Nnoitra" Szayalapporos nodded at the Quinta and did his best to ignore Nnoitra's questionable smirk. "Ulquiorra's was the smarter option. It attracts less attention that way."

"That may be, but how are we supposed to explain ourselves if we can't pull off any 'wizardly' moves, huh?" Grimmjow shouted, prepared to lash out at the two in his anger. Since when did they take sides? "At least claiming we are 'muggles' makes for a reasonable excuse!"

"Congratulations: you're not as dumb as I thought, trash." Nnoitra had to hold Grimmjow back, as he was about to jump at Ulquiorra. "And if it gets to that point? Then we'll drop our gigais and abort the mission. Simple as that."

"Whatever the case, we have some serious shopping left to do so let's get to that now instead of wasting any more time arguing" Szayelapporos changed the subject as well as coarse, leading them to Olivander's.

"This is gonna be fun…" Grimmjow shoved his hands into his pockets and curled his lips up into a vicious snarl, scaring a young wizard girl passer-by. Yeah, he wasn't going to let the previous argument go anytime soon and still wanted to rip Ulquiorra's white throat out.

* * *

><p><strong>End Note<strong>: I don't know if you noticed, but the other supply stores have not been mentioned because when I looked over it before typing this, I decided that I had left off at a good enough spot and just wanted to get this out there to you all. Hope you don't mind that it's short. Chapter Cinco entails Flourish and Blotts and some Aizen interaction for when they return.


End file.
